I'm sorry
by Xxanime'obcessedxX
Summary: Kagome wakes up to find inuyasha gone, and goes off looking for him, knowing he snuck out to see kikyo. but what he says may shock her. inu/kag. i suck at summaries, and titles, so plz read. my 1st one! yay!


Disclaimer: Um, I'm not quite sure what it means to 'own Inuyasha', but I'm pretty sure I don't, so dont sue me.

This is my first fanfic, so please be nice…please?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

It was night time, back in the feudal era, and Kagome had just woken up, to notice that everyone except Inuyasha, was sound asleep. She looked around a minute, and realized he wasn't there. '_That stupid dog, probably snuck off, to go see that Kikyo, again.' _She sighed, with a sad expression on her face, and got up, quietly, trying not to disturb her sleeping friends. She needed to know if she was right, which she knew she probably was. The poor girl wondered around in the darkness, for maybe ten minutes, only to discover that she _had_ guessed right. Standing close ahead, in front of the sacred tree, was Kikyo and Inuyasha. She stood there, a few moments, listening.

"Kikyo, I have to go. Kagome and the others will be waking up, soon…"

"Inuyasha…I don't understand… Do you love this kagome, more then you love me…?"

"Kikyo…I…I love--" 'Wait…Is that _saltwater? Kagome?'_

The dog-eared, half demon, turned around, just in time to see the back of a crying priestess, running back to the village. '_Oh, crap!'_ he didn't even bother to turn around when calling, "I'm sorry." as he ran off after her, leaving the hollowed clay-pot of a girl, alone, and probably confused, standing there.

'_I know what the answer would have been…damn, I'm such a fool! He could never love me…to busy loving, Kikyo!' _the raven haired girl yelled in her head, only causing her to cry harder, but slowed down to a walk.

'_Damn it! She probably ran off before she heard the answer, thinking I'd say Kikyo! Ugh, she probably hates me, now!' _The half demon thought, running faster, and then landing right in front of her. "Kagome, listen--"

"Inuyasha…sit." she said, between sobs.

"Kagome, it's not like that!"

"Inuyasha, why do you insist on sneaking out at night to go see that girl, when you know it hurts me?"

The henyu, now standing, walked over to the crying miko, and placed his hand on her cheek, to wipe away her tears. Slowly, but surely, her tears did come to a stop. "Kagome." as a response to her name, she looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "I wont see Kikyo, anymore." he whispered so softly, that she could barely hear him.

"Your just…your just saying that, Inuyasha." the girl said, hanging her head down. Immediately, he pulled her chin up, so their eyes met.

"I'm not. I swear it." And with that, he pulled her close to him, embracing her, while softly saying, "Kagome, I-I…" _'Just say it, stupid! Tell her you love her! Now!'_

"You…?" she said, hope, in her eyes.

He pulled her closer to him, and whispered in her ear, so only she could hear him, "Kagome… I love you."

'_He…he __loves__ me?' _Kagome, still in the hanyu's grasp, started crying again, and hugged him tighter. They just stood there, in silence, until Inuyasha felt like an idiot, for she still had not answered. He loosened his grip and stuttered,

"Um…its, okay if you don't…uh--" but he was cut off by the feel of kagome's lips, against his own. He stood there for a moment, in shock, but then returned her kiss, without a second thought. When they parted, from lack of air, she buried her head in his haori.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that…" she said, in a muffled voice, still crying.

"I know. And I should have told you sooner…But I was afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"I was afraid that you would reject me, like everyone else, has."

"Oh, Inuyasha, you know that could never happen…I _love_ you!" she said, smiling from ear to ear, tears streaming down her face. They kissed again, but where interrupted by a sad sounding voice.

"Inu…yasha…" they both spun around, not releasing their grip on each other, to find a priestess, standing there, fighting back tears.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha replied, staring directly into her eyes.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I understand, now. You love Kagome."

He looked back at me, smiled and said, "Yeah…I do." then turned back to her.

"We could never be, anyway. We are of two different worlds, now. Many things have changed, from fifty years ago, Inuyasha."

"I know…and thank you. For understanding."

She nodded, and started backing up, before saying, "No Inuyasha, thank you. But do not forget…I will always love you." and with that she disappeared.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" asked the miko. He stared at her, smiling.

"Yes. I'm fine, now that we can finally be together." The girl blushed, smiling, and the henyu gave a small chuckle, as they headed back to the village, before the others woke up.

Well? I know, its kinda short, and might be a little rushed, but hey, it _is_ my first fanfic. Oh, and if you see me writing some sessh/kag fanfic, but I also have inu/kag ones, like this one um, well, im definitely a inu/kag fan. But I don't mind if Sesshomaru comes in the picture, every now and again, although I support sessh/rin 100.

Well, please review, and tell me what you like and don't like, or I'll cry. Lol, and please don't say spelling errors, because I know I may have a few words which I didn't know how to spell, that weren't in the spell check, so I just winged it.


End file.
